An Encounter With The Supernatural
by The Eyes Of Mitch
Summary: The story of a new hunter and his adventures as his perception on life changes and he vows to kill the very things that killed his parents
1. Population Down By Three

**Ok guys here is the updated version of my story I had my editor fix up some of the errors in the story, so everyone thank KitKatKins. And as always ENJOY!**

I used to be just like everyone else. I went to school, work, then home to see my loving parents Derek and Michelle Anderson and my black labrador Boon.

I lived in a tiny, off the grid town in Nebraska. Imperia had a population of 2,091, but that number wouldn't last long, as it would soon drop by three.

I was always an outsider in my small town,we all knew how to use a gun, so most people's favorite pastime was hunting. But not mine; I prefered to read.

I was an 18 year old senior in highschool who chose to spend his time at the library where I worked. Five older ladies all above the age of 60 and I chose the silence instead of the constant booming of everyday life.

Now I was never a nerd in the traditional sense I was the captain in my school's track team and was in good shape. Even though I was part of a team, whenever I got time to spend by myself, I relished in either reading or doing my homework. l loved to know everything about anything. I was at the library enjoying the silence reading one of my favorite books The Maze Runner when that silence was interrupted by the ring of a cell phone, my cell phone.

I took it of my pocket. It read PRIVATE.I answered it.

"Hello?" I asked.

" Is this Mitch Anderson?" a man with a deep voice asked.

"Yes, this is he," I replied.

"My name is Officer Johnson from the Imperial Police Department. I have some disturbing news to tell you. Your parents are dead. Your neighbor Ms. Cooper saw your front door ajar and went to investigate. When she opened the door, she saw your mother and father lying on the ground, their bodies were ripped to shreds. I'm sorry son, but you'll have to come down to the station to identify their bodies," He said, trying to sound as emotionless and calm as possible.

"Wha, what, are you joking?" I asked, hoping desperately that he was,

"I'm sorry. I wish I were, but I'm not," He replied.

"Um, ok, I'm on my way now," I replied, running for the exit of the library.

It had been a week since that phone call, and no one had given me a straight answer as to how my parents died. I figured they would never know who/ what had killed my parents, and that they would just write it off as and animal attack.

That was, until I heard a knock at the door. I went to answer it, and when I opened the door there were two men in black suits. The one on the left was tall with long brown hair and brown eyes. The one to the right was shorter with spiked up brown hair, with light green eyes.

"My name's Agent Perry and this is my partner, Agent Tyler. We'd like to ask you a few questions about your parents murder," said the agent on the right.

And that was the day that I met Sam and Dean Winchester, that was the day that my perception on life changed forever.


	2. Mysterious New Visitors

**A/N: I know that it isn't much now but the more chapters I write the longer I can make them. When I first started watching Supernatural I always wanted to be in the show as a hunter and have my own cases so heres where it will really begins. Thank KitKatKin for editing this and makin it better. R &R and lastly enjoy!**

I wake up feeling refreshed and for just a second I forgot that my parents are dead. Then reality sets in, and I remember that it's been a week since they were killed.

I lift my body up so that I am sitting against the bed frame. I look at the end of my red and black checkered comforter and see Boon, lying down in front of my feet, sleeping as usual. I look over to my clock, which reads 6:45 A.M, and I know that I have to get ready for the day.

I turn the rest of my body to get out of bed. The sudden movement awakens Boon and he jumps to alertness, then he settles down when he realizes it is only me.

My feet make contact with the cool wooden floor, and I head for the door. I take a right and go down the hall to the bathroom. I flip on the light switch and look at myself in the hair is getting a little long, which is how I like it, but my mom was never fond of it. I haven't shaved in days, mostly because I haven't seen the reason to anymore. I haven't gone anywhere or seen anyone in days.

When I look into my brown eyes all I see is emptiness, the kind of emptiness that a person has when they know that they have lost everything. I still had one thing left: Boon. We've become inseparable over the last week. Grief has stricken us are all each other has.

I take a quick shower to help distract me from what is now my everyday life, and I hop out of the shower feeling refreshed ready for what the day may throw at me.

Boon and I head downstairs and into the kitchen. I make a bowl of cereal for myself and some dog food for Boon. After we finish eating, we head to the living room and flip on the T.V. to watch whatever's on.

It may seem strange to stay in the house where your family was murdered but I have no other family so I am stuck in this house.

A couple of hours go by when there is a sudden knock at the door. I go to answer it. When I open the door, two men in black suits are standing in front of me. The one on the left is tall with long brown hair and brown eyes. The one to the right was shorter with spiked up brown hair and light green eyes.

"My names Agent Perry, and this is my partner, Agent Tyler. We'd like to ask you a few questions about your parents' murder," says the agent on the right.

"Where are you from?" I ask.

"We are from the FBI," Agent Perry replies in a deep voice.

"Can I see some I.D.?" I ask, sceptical of who they really are. He takes a wallet out of his pocket and flips it open. Perry's photo was on the top with FBI in big letters next to it, and underneath it there was a golden badge with the letters FBI on it.

"Ok, come in," I say, accepting that they are from the FBI, " Could I get you guys some coffee?" I asked.

"That would be great, thanks," Agent Tyler replies.

I lead them into the kitchen and motion for them to have a seat at the table. The new visitors catch Boon's attention, and he makes his way into the kitchen as well. I give the two agents their coffees, and I sit across from them. Boon sits next to me.

"So, what kind of questions did you two have for me?" I ask.

"Well, we wanted to know about your parents, what they looked like when you identified them at the morgue." asked Agent Tyler

"Wouldn't you already know what they looked like, seeing as you are the FBI?" I reply.

"Well, yes, but we would also like to hear what you have to say about it."

"Um, ok. They had what looked like claw marks all across their chest with part their skull missing, and their brains were gone. Most people said that it was an animal attack, but I don't know what to believe," I say as the horrendous images of my parents bodies flash through my head.

"Well, we hope that we can figure that out so that you know what killed your parents. Now, before your parents died, did anything odd happen? Like, did the lights short out every now and then, or did you hear anything strange?" asked Agent Perry.

"What, no! What are you talking about?" I say as my tone starts to rise.

"Sorry, it's just standard procedure," He replied, knowing that he had gone too far asking the question.

"Ok, and lastly what were you doing the day that your parents were killed?" Agent Tyler asked.

"Well, I left early for school to work on a science project When I left they were still asleep. After school I headed over to the library where I afterwards I got a phone call from the police asking me to go down to the station to identify their bodies. I arrived to the station and identified that they were in fact my parents, after that I headed home and saw police tape covering the place, so I headed upstairs to grab some clothes and Boon so I could sleep at a friend's house until the police had cleaned up the place."

"Ok. I believe that is enough information for one day, thank you." says Agent Perry.

They both stand up and walk toward the front door. "If there is anything else I can help you with all you have to do is ask," I say as they head for their car.


	3. Uncovering The Truth

**A/N; I've made this chapter a bit longer than the second, probobly going to keep making them longer let me know if you want them to be longer. And thank KitKatKin for editing the story for me! Enjoy.**

It's been a few days since my last encounter with the FBI agents. I've decided that it's time that I left my house. I head out and take Boon for a walk; I figured that since it was around 1 p.m. I would go over to the diner a few blocks away for lunch.

It takes about 15 minutes for us to get to the diner. As I am walking through the parking lot, I notice a familiar black muscle car parked a few stalls away from the entrance.

Boon and I head into the diner. The outside looks like a giant metal mobile home, but when you walk in, the floor is wooden and the walls are a light blue. Across from the door there is one long table with stools next to it. As you look to the left and right, there are five booths next the wall to sit in.

I see the FBI agents sitting in a booth at the far end of the don't seem to have noticed me, so I sit a few booths away from them. I'm far enough away to listen to them without them noticing.

Nancy, one of the waitresses, and also the owner of the diner, walks over to take my order.

"Hey Mitch, good to see you!t's been over a week since you were last in here," She says, smiling.

"Yeah, it's good to see you too. I figured that it was time for me to get out of the house, so I thought that Boon and I would come in for some lunch," I reply, smiling back.

I've been friends with Nancy for years. I would either come here with my parents for supper or I would come in after school for a quick snack before work.

"That's nice, what can I get you?" she asks.

"Can I get a cheeseburger with side of fries and a coke, and a bowl of water for Boon, please?" I say.

"Yeah, no right up," she replies as she turns around and heads towards the kitchen.

As I sit there waiting for my food, I overhear the agents talking.

"So, I did some more research, and it turns out this is our kind of gig," Agent Tyler says.

"Man, I told you it was," replied Agent Perry.

"So I think that it was a Kitsune based on the claw marks and parts of their brains missing," says Agent Tyler in a hushed tone.

"Ok, so what is our next move?" asks Agent Perry.

"We track it down and kill it, I suppose," Agent Tyler replied.

What the hell are they talking about? I ask to myself. Unsure of what I just heard, I decide to confront them about it. I stand up and make my way over to their booth.

As I get closer to them, I catch Agent Tyler's attention and shock covers his face as he realizes that I was there and that I had heard everything.

"Hey there, you two, out of curiosity, what were you guys talking about?" I ask them in a condescending tone.

"Um, nothing, just a football game from the other night," Agent Perry says, trying to divert the question.

"Ok, lets cut the crap. I heard what you guys were talking tell me, what is a kitsune?" I reply.

"Seriously man, we have no idea what you're talking about."

"Seriously man, I know you tell me, is this Kitsune what killed my parents?"

"Ok, you really want to know? Then meet us here later tonight and we'll tell you what happened to your parents," Agent Tyler replies, knowing that he's been defeated.

He takes a pen out of his pocket and writes something down on a napkin and hands it to me. It reads Acorn Motel, Room 13.

"Meet us there at 9 tonight and we will tell you what happened to your parents," says Agent Perry as they both head for the door.

I head over to Nancy who was over by the cash register.

"Hey, Nancy, I have to I get the food in a to go box?" I ask.

"Sure total is $9.56," She says as she put my freshly made food in a styrofoam box.

I hand her a 20 and grab Boon's leash as we head for the door.

"Have a good day," I say, walking out the front door.

"Yeah, you too, and thanks for the tip." I hear her say as the door slams shut behind me.

I head home with one question in my mind: What's a Kitsune? I'm determined to find out.

Boon and I are home within 10 minutes, walking at a fast pace with anticipation as I know that once I get home I will be able to find out what killed my parents.

I get inside the house and head straight to the computer in my room. I google "Kitsune" and the only thing that pops up are definitions of a human-fox hybrid from Japanese folklore.

What the hell?Are they messing with me?

Hours go by and anger starts to build inside me as I start to come to the conclusion that the agents were lying to me.

Before I know it, it's 8:30. I grab Boon and head for the front door as we make our way to the Acorn Motel. It takes about a half hour to get to the motel on foot, but I finally make it. I go down the sidewalk going from door to door until I get to room 13.

I knock on the door there is nothing but silence, then I hear footsteps. I hear locks moving and the door swings open. Agent Tyler is standing in front of me no longer in a suit.

"Come in," he says.

I walk into the room. There are two beds each on opposite sides of the room.I let Boon go and he jumps on the bed to the right. The carpet is dark gray and the walls are tan. There is a window next to the door, and in front of the window is a table with two chairs, Agent Perry sitting in one of them.

"So, what is it that you wanted to tell me about my parents death?" I ask as I sit down next to Boon on the bed.

"Ok, first off, we aren't FBI," Agent Perry says.

"You don't say," I reply.

"My name is Dean Winchester and this is my brother 're hunters," Dean says.

"Ok, so are most of the people in this town, what's the part that you're not telling me?" I reply, knowing that what he's telling me isn't the truth, or at least not the whole truth.

"We hunt monsters like the one that killed your parents. That's why we're believe that your parents' murder was supernatural."

"You think that a Japanese human-fox hybrid killed my parents?" I say.

"How do you know what they are?" Sam asks .

"I do my research," I reply.

"Yes, we think that it was a Kitsune that killed your way that your parents were attacked match those of how a Kitsune kills its prey."

"Why should I believe you?"

"Why would you have come if you didn't?"

"Good you hunt other monsters have you hunted?"

Sam pulls a thick leather journal out of his dufflebag and hands it to me. I flip through it. There are drawings of all kinds of creatures and next to the drawing is writing. I'm guessing telling what it is and how to kill it.

"That is our father's journal, where he has recorded every monster he has ever ran refer to it as a bestiary, a book of all supernatural creatures."

"I'm impressed, and I do believe what's our next step?"

"Well, now Sam and I track down the Kitsune and kill it before it attacks anyone else," Dean says.

"I'm helping you." I demand.

"No you're not," he replies.

"This thing killed my parents! I'm helping!"


End file.
